Withheld Secrets
by YukueFumei
Summary: Kagami is unsure how to react when Kuroko casually tells him he likes guys.


**At the time I wrote this story I had only seen a few episodes of Kuroko no Basket. It's pretty hard to write about a fandom while you barely know the story or characters. I apologize beforehand if any of the characters seem a bit out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Finally lunch break, my stomach growled almost as if to confirm it.

"Kuroko, should we go to the canteen?" I asked, turning around in my seat. But the seat behind me was empty. Just a moment ago Kuroko had been sitting behind me, scribbling notes in his notebook, but only a manga was lying abandoned on his desk. Curiously I picked it up, opening it at a random page. It took my brain a few seconds to register what my eyes were seeing. I blushed at the explicit content, I didn't know you could buy these sort of manga in Japan!

"Kagami, what are you doing?" Kuroko's voice suddenly came from behind me.

I jumped in my seat, nearly dropping the book. "No-nothing!" Quickly I put the manga back on his desk. "More importantly where did you go?! You disappeared again without saying anything."

Kuroko handed me a few sandwiches. "Cafeteria, you're hungry after that game yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, thanks!" I grinned, this guy could be really caring when he wanted to.

"1550 yen," Kuroko said before I could even get a bite of one sandwich.

I grumbled as I handed him the money. Nevermind, this guy was not caring at all. Kuroko opened his manga as he started eating.

"Kuroko, what is that you are reading?" I asked cautiously. It definitely didn't seem like the stuff a high school boy would read.

"Manga," he answered me without looking up.

"I can see that!" This guy really knew how to tick me off. "I meant the content! The c-o-n-t-e-n-t!"

"Boys love, the coach recommended it. Apparently this series is really popular."

"Hmm," I stared at him. Kuroko hadn't even blinked an eye, like reading these sort of explicit materials in class was the most normal thing in the world. "So you are into that sort of stuff?"

Kuroko met my eyes over his manga. "Yes, I like guys. Didn't I mention it?"

"Y-you n-never did!" I sputtered, almost choking on a piece of bread.

"You okay?" Kuroko was looking at me with that concerned face. Well, in fact his expression hadn't really changed but I could see concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Quickly I got up, avoiding those eyes. "I'll be right back, toilet." I said as I almost ran out of the classroom. This was bad, I couldn't let Kuroko see this grin on my face! Ever since I met him I had been secretly looking at him, but even in my dreams I'd have never thought he was also gay. I couldn't stop smiling as I realized dating Kuroko wasn't out of the question. This was my chance of lifetime!

"Ow!" A girls voice sounded through the hallway as I had bumped into someone. I looked down, immediately regretting my hurry to the bathroom. I had knocked over our coach.

"Bakagami , watch where you are going!"

"Sorry coach," I offered my hand to help her get up.

"Did something good happen?" She asked as she straightened her skirt with one hand. I looked at her not comprehending. "Your face! That's the most idiotic grin I have seen in a while."

My hands touched my cheeks, fruitlessly trying to straighten it. "No, it's just…"

"What?" The short temper of couch was showing, a bad habit she really needed to fix if you asked me.

I stopped myself from talking. Did I dare risk exposing Kuroko's sexuality? Maybe he hasn't told anyone yet? But it was the coach that had recommended that manga, he said so himself. Maybe she already knew? "Do you know about Kuroko?" I said carefully.

"Know what Kagami? Finish your sentences!"

"About Kuroko," I lowered my voice, this wasn't something I wanted the complete hallway to hear. "that he's gay?"

The coach blinked at me for a few seconds. "Of course I know! I think the whole team knows!" An unpleasant smile crept on her lips, now her devil side was showing. "You didn't know Kagami?"

I blushed as I shook my head. I felt stupid, the whole team already knew? Had I really not been listening as Kuroko had told our team?

"Well, I think Kuroko was being considerate," the coach said, apparently she had recovered herself. "He probably didn't tell you, because you're his partner. Knowing these sort of things could create an awkward atmosphere between the two of you. It could have affected your play."

I was surprised Kuroko had been worrying about things like that, but I guess it made sense. "No, I wish he had told me. Because I don't mind actually."

"Did you tell Kuroko?" The coach seemed concerned.

"No, I didn't," I admitted. A sudden realization hit me, my behavior might have hurt Kuroko. He told me his secret and I had fled the room immediately without saying anything about it!

The bell rang, announcing lunch break was over. "You better talk with him soon, I don't want this to affect our next game. Understood?" The coach warned me as she walked off in the direction of her own classroom.

Instead of heading for class I headed for the gym. I felt like doing a few practice shots to help me think. Besides now that it's nice weather outside the gym wasn't being used anyway.

"Shit!" I yelled as I missed yet another shot. I couldn't concentrate, the coach advise and Kuroko's words kept playing through my mind. I had no idea how I should bring this topic up with Kuroko again. In frustration I picked up a ball tossing it pretty hard in the direction of the wall.

I expected the sound of the ball bouncing back, not the sound of two hands catching the ball.

"This isn't like you, Kagami-kun." A voice said before I could even turn around.

"Wah, Kuroko?! How long have you been here?" I hated that habit of him where he hides his presence.

"A while," he answered walking towards me. "You didn't come back after lunch, so I figured you were here."

"In other words you've been here the whole time," I said as I tossed another ball at the loop. Not surprisingly I missed again, which only irritated me further.

Kuroko held out the ball he had in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I took the ball from his hands. Instead of throwing it, I started bouncing it at a slow pace. Kuroko just stared at me, as usual he didn't need any words to make me start talking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran away during lunch."

"I'm also sorry." Kuroko answered. "Obviously I'm troubling you by what I said."

"Don't be stupid. I love you!" My face turned red as I realized what my big mouth had blurted out. Yes, I loved him, I wanted us to be more than light and shadow, more than friends. Even so, I hadn't meant to say it out loud! Well eventually maybe, but certainly not like this.

Kuroko just smiled at me, showing a rare sight of him. "I love you too."

I was stunned. My dream was slowly turning into reality, but I didn't know how to respond to this situation. An awkward silence filled the gym. The only sound came from the ball rolling to the other side, after I had dropped it at my confession.

"D-does that mean we're a couple now?" I hesitantly asked, breaking the silence.

Kuroko seemed to give it serious thought. "I guess."

I grinned as I lifted my hand, placing it on top of Kuroko's head. Carefully I pulled him against my chest as I ruffled through his soft hair.

"You aren't going to kiss me?" Kuroko wondered after a moment of us standing close together like that.

I dropped my hand, face rapidly turning bright red. "A-Another time!" I ran past him to pick up a ball in the furthest corner of the gym.

Maybe I was just hearing things, but as I passed Kuroko it sounded like he let out a slightly disappointed "oh". But I guess I would never know, as the coach happened to interrupt our little meeting.

"Bakagami! What are you doing in here?" She was wearing slightly damp gym clothes. I guess it had started raining and her class was preparing to use the indoor gym.

"Crap, let's go Kuroko!" I looked around the empty gym, but Kuroko was already behind the coach's back, waving at me as he left.

I tried making a run for it too, but as expected I got caught by the coach as I tried to pass her in the entrance.

"Were do you think you're going?" She used a calm but very angry voice.

"Sorry," it was of no use to make up excuses.

"At least clean up the mess you made of the gym!"

"Sorry," Somehow the coach's screams always made me apologize automatically.

"You're lucky I'm not reporting you for skipping class, because supplementary lessons cutting down your training time is the last thing I want. Oh, I know! I'll make up a special training schedule for you instead. Now pick up those balls!"

"No! Please not special training!" I yelled as I hurried to pick up the balls. Maybe I could still return to class in time and get the teacher to give me supplementary lessons. I hold out the net of balls to her.

"Did you have a nice talk with Kuroko?" Her tone changed a bit as she took the net.

I knew a grin was appearing on my face again. Just thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago made me forget all trouble I was in. "Yes, everything is okay now."

"Great, I'll expect good results during training this afternoon. Now go! Before my teacher gets here!"

"Thanks!" I took off.

"Tell Kuroko I will make a special training schedule for him as well!" The coach yelled after me.

Please let me make it back to class in time! I thought as I ran down the hallway twice as fast.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
